AKA Start at the Beginning
AKA Start at the Beginning is the first episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis While Jessica deals with a rival PI and a paranoid would be client, Trish digs up a medical file who could unlock the mystery of Jessica's powers. Plot meeting up with her client Mavis at Slice City]]Jessica Jones is taking photos of a pizza delivery man, Rafi, hooking up with a woman ordering pizza. Jones later meets with her client Mavis at Slice City and shows her the pictures. Just as Mavis is about to pay Jones, Rafi walks in, and Mavis offers Jones triple her fee if she murders him. Jones informs Rafi of Mavis's request, and he runs out of the store while Mavis asks her why she told him. She cites that Jones already killed someone, a fact she heard on Trish Talk, which infuriates Jones. Showing restraint, she tells Mavis that she is not a murderer and leaves, although not before taking a box of pizza. Trish Walker is singing the It's Patsy! theme song at a kid's birthday party, much to the delight of the kids. When she's done, she approaches Kyle, one of the child's fathers, and asks for the file, saying they had a deal. Kyle gives her a hospital file, much to the dismay of his husband; Walker, upon perusing the file's contents, realizes something vital and leaves. and Trish Walker talking]] Walker meets Jones in a private auditorium while being stalked by an unknown figure. Jones talks about the annoying clientele she's been getting lately after what happened with Kilgrave, as people now view her as some sort of vigilante, and that Walker is escalating the situation by discussing it on Trish Talk. Walker says she should face what happened and pulls out the file. She says Jones was not assigned a hospital bed until 20 days after her family's car accident and speculates it is due to IGH experimenting on her. Walker encourages her to investigate IGH more, as knowing what IGH did to her might help her. Malcolm Ducasse wakes Jones up in her apartment and they meet with new potential clients. One of them wants to find her son, whom she put up for adoption years ago, one of them is concerned about lizards taking over, and the other claims that someone is trying to kill him because he has super-speed powers, and is called the Whizzer. Ducasse wants to take the adopted son case, but Jones is concerned it will just attract more sob-stories. Ducasse writes down what she says, but Jones says it isn't a lesson. They meet with another client, Pryce Cheng, who desires to absorb Alias Investigations and hire Jones. Jones refuses, saying he just wants to eliminate her competition, which he doesn't deny and says that if she doesn't accept his offer, he'll run her out of business. Cheng leaves, and Jones attempts to follow him but is stopped by a large fridge, which is getting being moved into an apartment for new residents Oscar Arocho, and his son, Vido. She moves the fridge with her super-strength when Arocho is having trouble lifting it, much to Vido's awe. Jeri Hogarth is giving an acceptance speech for an award she received, which talks about empowering women. She then sits down with her business partners, Steven Benowitz and Linda Chao. Benowitz says they are going to settle the lawsuit against their firm, which is being filed by Hogarth's former assistant, whom she slept with. Hogarth disagrees and accuses the assistant of adultery. Chao talks about how her actions stained hers and Benowitz's good names, and the trouble they are going through to restore their reputation. Walker finishes up a broadcast and talks with her friend and business associate, Ian. They talk about the sliding ratings of Trish Talk, and he urges her to go back to discussing lifestyle topics to save her show and make a bigger impact. Jones takes pictures of Cheng meeting with clients, hoping to dig up dirt on him, but he notices her. Ducasse is fixing up the Alias Investigations Office, while Walker waits with him for Jones. When Jones arrives, Walker says she found something of hers and places a box on Jones's desk. Jones is angry, and when Ducasse asks why, she says the box contains her family's ashes. Ducasse leaves, and Walker says they need to honor fallen heroes and look for IGH, but Jones accuses Walker of only wanting ratings for her show. Jones pushes Walker to investigate despite, but Jones says she will never stop trying to forget what happened and that she'll cut Walker out if she has to. Walker leaves and is once again watched by someone in a black hood, who breathes through an inhaler. taking pictures of Pryce Cheng meeting with his clients]] Jones researches a client who visited Cheng in his office and finds he is missing his dog after winning custody of it when he divorced his wife. She takes out the boxes of her family's ashes and looks at them while drinking. She wakes up at her desk the next morning with Malcolm in her kitchen, who gives her a package from Cheng Consulting that a messenger dropped off. She answers a knock at the door, only to find Whizzer, who is spouting more tales about people trying to kill him, and she shuts the door in his face. Jones examines the message from Cheng, which contains all info on him, and reads, "I am an open book." They also find that a potential client has hired Cheng instead. Angry at Cheng, Jones visits him and his client from before, and returns his missing dog. Jones says she found his dog, Felipe, at his ex-wife's boyfriend's place. Cheng's client is angry at him because Cheng went to look there already. Cheng defends himself, saying the boyfriend wouldn't let him in. Jones tells the client she'll go to lengths Cheng won't and hands him her card as he leaves. attacks Pryce Cheng]] Cheng gets in her way when she attempts to leave and provokes her. She knocks him to the floor and warns him to stay away from her and her clients when he pulls out a taser. It has no effect on her, and she throws him through a glass door. She is going to push him more but backs away, and Cheng calls her "the weakest human being has ever met." She is restrained by security as Cheng's co-workers call the police. Later, at a courthouse, Jones is released after Walker bails her out. She is also court ordered to take anger management classes and has to pay property damage. Walker and Jones talk about facing her past and IGH. Jones says she thinks facing it will make her worse, as she has already killed someone. Walker and her boyfriend, Griffin Sinclair, leave for a charity gala. Walker and Sinclair attend the fundraiser, and Walker talks about her concerns about Jessica, and how her case will affect her. Walker looks out the revolving doors and thinks she sees Will Simpson outside, but when she looks again, he's gone. In her office, Hogarth meets with Cheng, who is angry at Hogarth after being assaulted by Jones, and blames her, because she was trying to hire Jessica through Cheng after the two of them had a falling out. Cheng wants to sue Jones, thinking she got off to easy and wants to hire Hogarth to help him. Hogarth agrees to help. Jones is attacked by Whizzer from behind while entering her apartment, and she throws him to the floor. He pulls out a gun on her and insists that someone "like us" is trying to kill him, and wants Jessica to protect him. He reveals he is on medication, and while Jones thinks it is because he is psychotic, he says it is to repress his powers. Jones attacks him so he will drop the gun, and he exhibits super speed as he runs throughout the room. He throws a box containing her brother's ashes at her, and they fly throughout the room when she deflects the box with her arm. chases Whizzer into the street]] Jones chases Whizzer into the street, where he once again demonstrates super speed, but a pile of scaffolding falls on him, and Whizzer is impaled by a piece of metal. Across the street, Arocho shields his son's eyes from the horrific sight. Meanwhile, Hogarth visits her doctor after receiving a painful cramp and receives news that disturbs her. That night, Jones is sitting in her office with her brother's ashes still scattered in the floor. Ducasse enters and cleans the ashes up with a piece of paper. They discuss Whizzer's death, and how Jessica believes it was the work of another powered person. Jones looks through Whizzer's bag that he left there, and finds a pill bottle. There is no prescribing doctor, but there is a manufacturer, "Salento." They find Salento's local distributor, and Jones visits the place where they ship the pills. Inside, Jones finds an experimental clinic and has flashes of memories of when she was experimented on there, including a memory of being attacked by another person. Jones then vows to open the door into her past. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz *Angel Desai as Linda Chao *Jacqueline Antaramian as Doctor Anna Zakarian *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho *Anthony Grasso as Ian *Jay Klaitz as Robert Coleman/Whizzer *Ashlie Atkinson as Mavis *Shayan Shojaee as Rafi *Christopher McFarland as Ash *Jim Ferris as Kyle *Andrew MacLarty as Evan *Gabriel Lopez as Mario *Samuel Encarnacion as Jorge *Ruth Aguilar as Marina *Keilly McQuail as Nutty Woman *Kelly Miller as Middle-Management Guy *Linda Thompson Williams as Teary-Eyed Woman *Narada Campbell as Track-Suited Client *Jenny Paul as Bride *Reg Ferguson as Groom *Marco Greco as Security Guard *Rachel McPhee as Woman in Robe *Joe Remy Dolinsky as Court Officer (uncredited) *Krystina Bailey as Apartment Tenant (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Slice City **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Apartment 6F (mentioned) **WNEX Station **Cheng Consulting Management Offices **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Industrial Garments & Handling Facility **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) Events *Attack on Pryce Cheng *Chase of Whizzer *Skirmish at the Hudson Ferry Terminal (mentioned) Items *''Trish Talk'' *''It's Patsy'' *''Embedded of Griffin Sinclair'' *Combat Enhancer Inhaler * * * (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs **Felipe * (mentioned) **Emil (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *WNEX New York *Cheng Consulting Management *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *ZCN *New York City Police Department *IGH (mentioned) *Salento Pharmaceutics (mentioned) *Rand Enterprises (mentioned) *Defenders (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Kilgrave *Miklos Kozlov *Pam *Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Maynard Tiboldt *Malcolm Ducasse's Parents *Phillip Jones *Brian Jones *Alisa Jones *Belenka * * * * Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes